Field of Use
The present invention relates to a developer apparatus for electrophotographic printing. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for refilling a replenisher cartridge.
Background
The present disclosure relates generally to toner image reproduction machines, and more particularly, concerns such a machine utilizing two component (carrier particles and toner particles) developer, and including a replenishment cartridge.
In a typical toner image reproduction machine, for example an electrophotographic printing process machine contained within a single enclosing frame, an imaging region of a toner image bearing member such as a photoconductive member is charged to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive member is irradiated or exposed to a light image of an original document being reproduced. Exposure of the charged photoconductive member selectively dissipates the charges thereon in the irradiated areas. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member corresponding to the informational areas contained within the original document.
After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image is developed at a development station by bringing a developer material in a developer housing into contact therewith. Generally, the developer material comprises magnetic carrier particles and toner particles that adhere triboelectrically to carrier particles. During development, the toner particles are attracted from the carrier particles to the latent image, thereby forming a toner powder image on the photoconductive member. The toner powder image is then transferred from the photoconductive member to a copy sheet. The toner particles are then heated by a fusing apparatus within the single enclosed frame to permanently affix the powder image to the copy sheet.
Two-component developer material largely includes toner particles interspersed with carrier particles. The carrier particles are magnetically attractable, and the toner particles are caused to adhere triboelectrically to the carrier particles. This two-component developer can be conveyed, by means such as a “magnetic roll,” to the electrostatic latent image, where toner particles become detached from the carrier particles and adhere to the electrostatic latent image.
Xerographic printers often use replenisher cartridges to supply both toner and carrier to the marking engine. When these cartridges are replaced by customers, they often contain residual or larger quantities of the toner:carrier mixture. When these cartridges are refilled, attaining the correct ratio in the refilled cartridge is difficult because the actual ratio in the residual material can vary.
It would be desirable to have a method of refilling replenishment cartridges that decreases waste and labor and provides filled replenishment cartridges that meet the toner and carrier fill weight specifications for the particular electrophotographic machine.